


Cum....Be a Witness

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Helping a bro out, Keith doesn’t know basic things, Lance Helps, M/M, Many interesting noises, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Prompt: “I have to do w h a t now?!”(Written 9-22-2020)Keith’s forced to ejaculate for a coalition and Lance ends up having to watch. Keefy boi doesn’t know how to jerk himself off and Lance decides to take it into his own hands.....literally.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 48





	Cum....Be a Witness

"E-excuse me!?! I have to do WHAT now??" Keith semi-yelled, desperately trying not to show how horrified he was by what was just demanded of him. 

"Like I just said-" The alien repeated sounding exasperated by the fact that he had to repeat himself "We need you to - oh how do you humans say it.... Ah yes - Ejacualte into this" The alien once again holds up what looks like a much too large condom "so that we can process your sperm and prove whether or not you are telling the truth about being a half human paladin and not just one of those Garla scum"

"I-I don't- I'm sorry- I don't think-"

"Keith, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Alurra asked sternly, her tone giving away the fact that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the alien emperor and the other paladins who looked just as mortified as he felt, he quietly walked with her into a room separating them from the main hall. 

"Keith" Allura sighed. "I know this is unconventional and rather uncomfortable but we really need these people as allies - We all saw how much their technology could help us in fighting the Garla. It is your duty as a Paladin to help others no matter how...uncomfortable it is. Please - just do it."

Keith stood in silence for multiple seconds taking in what Alurra said before finally speaking. "This is absolutely ridiculous...." He said watching as Allura's face fell and morphed into an expression of irritation. "but " he cut her off before she could begin to protest. "I'll do it as long as no one ever - and I mean e v e r - speaks of this again." 

"Very well. Let's inform the Emperor"

\----------------  
"No fucking way!" 

"LANCE - LANGUAGE!" Shiro reprimanded. 

"Sorry but you've got to be kidding me" He said, turning to Keith after the decision was relayed to the Alien Counsel. "You're not actually going through with it are you??" 

"I don't exactly have a choice" Keith spit out between clenched teeth.

"Du-" The king interrupted Lance before he could continue. "Then It's settled - There is a room on the left side of the corridor that you will be escorted to by one of the guards to...complete the task"

"Fine" Keith mumbled, already turning towards the direction he would be going.

"Oh and one last thing-" The Emperor said. "You need a witness to make sure it's genuine - You may choose one of your fellow Paladins or a Guard to accompany you."

Kieth turned around slowly - looking paler than usual. "Uhhhhhh-"

"Dude - we're like family - nobody here is gonna judge you - just pick one of us" Lance cuts in quickly trying to make everything less awkward.

"Um no offence Keith - I agree with Lance butI'm underage and really don't wanna see that" Pidge says after a few moments of silence.

"Oh-uh ya of course - I wasn't considering you as an option anyways" Keith says with a small smile. 

"Who a r e you considering then Keithy-boy?" Lance says with a slight smirk

"Um well, Like we agreed- Pidge is underage so they're out....No offence but Coran is like my Uncle and Shiro is literally my brother so they're both out. It seems disrespectful to do it infront of a princess so Alurra is out - So I guess that just leaves either you or Hunk."

Hunk shakes his head no vigorously while Lance's smirk is very quickly replaced with a frown. Lance looks over at Hunk seeing his blatant reluctance knowing that he's too nice to say no even when he very obviously doesn't want to do it.

"Well shit" Lance says a little louder than he meant to. Keith's head snaps up from where his eyes were previously glued to the floor - Immediately locking onto Lance's gaze. "Guess that leaves you with me Buddy" Lance says with a nervous chuckle, unable to look away as a blush spreads across Keith's pale cheekbones. They're both too occupied with the impromptu staring session to notice Hunk's sigh of relief or the knowing look on Shiro and Pidge's face's. 

\-------

"Just go for it dude" Lance says in a slightly exacerbated tone. They've been in this room for 20 minutes already and Keith hasn't even taken off his armour and quite frankly, Lance was getting bored. 

"It's not that easy Lance!" Keith snaps. "I hardly do this on my own...let alone with someone watching" He admits sheepishly.

"Well just start how you normally would if I wasn't here and i'm sure you'll figure it out from there" 

"Ugh - okay. Just- could you like - not watched me strip? I'm not doing this for you're damn entertainment" Keith said abrasively. 

"Whatever floats your boat Red" Lance mumbles as he turns around - hearing the telltale signs of armour clanking together and the zipper on an undersuit being undone.

"O-okay I'm undressed" Kieth says with a shaky undertone. 

Lance turns around again - taking in the image of Keith naked and blushing with his - still soft - dick in his hand- looking slightly pathetic with the overly large condom pulled on awkwardly. "Not bad" Lance says in an appreciative tone, trying to break the growing tension between him and the boy across from him. 

"Shut up" Keith says with no real bite in his tone. He leans back on the bed where he previously stood and starts stroking himself hard and fast. "Let's just get this over with" He grits out - trying to ignore how unsatisfied his dick is with this fast approach. 

"Woah - woah Keith - No offense but Dios Mio - that can't feel good" Lance says outwardly cringing at the abrupt movements of Keith's hand.

"It's....Not bad? And It gets the job done!" Keith argues.

"Oh my god - of fucking course you'd stroke your own dick likes its the end of the fucking world. I mean - I get that we're in an intergalactic war and all but you gotta slow down Red - Here....Just - Let me show you" Lance says.

"WHAT?"

"This will go so much faster if you just let me do it - plus I can teach you how to do it without trying to fucking kill your own dick" Lance says, standing before starting forward slowly.

"Uhm - Don't you think that's a little weird?" Keith says slowly backing up as Lance approaches.

"Not really - just a dude helping another dude out...I'm okay with it if you are" Lance says, suddenly more gentle in his approach than just moments before.

Keith's eyes search his before slowly nodding his head in agreement "O-okay - Just get it over with"

"What turns you on the most?"

"W-what?"

"Come on dude - this will be so much easier if I know how to get you going"

"oh...uhm...Ne-neck biting and uhm...uh...kissing?" Keith said, blushing furiously.

"Oh well that's simple" Lance states. "Come here then - let me work some Lancy magic" He says with demonstrative jazz hands.

Keith slowly walks towards Lance until he's standing directly in front of him. Lance reaches out and puts his hands on Keith's arms, gently stroking the skin with his thumbs. "See - this isn't so bad - now is it?" Lance asks with a smirk.

"It-its fine" Keith says captivated by the feeling of Lance's hands on him.

"Good." Lance says, starting to walk Keith back towards the bed. "I promise I'll go slow okay?"

"Okay" Keith sighs as Lance leans in and puts his lips to Keith's neck, sucking gently.

"Uhggg" Keith groans as Lance starts sucking harder, hands moving down Keith's arms and down to his thighs, stroking them slowly, mindful of his pace.

"Do you like that?" Lance asks as he detaches himself from the growing red mark on Keith's neck. ("cute" Lance thinks - stopping himself before he continues that train of thought)

"Yeah - it...feels good"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Lance says.

Keith could only nod slightly in reply before he was being pulled in by Lance's lips on his, starting slow and quickly picking up speed. His breath hitches as he feels Lance's hand grasp his rapidly hardening dick, making achingly slow strokes up and down the shaft, coming up to briefly flick over the tip with his thumb before dropping down again. 

Lance continues his ministrations on Keith's dick as they briefly break apart for air. "Fuuuck Lance - yeah - just like that" Keith moans into Lance's ear.

He does just that, gradually picking up speed as Keith's legs begin to quiver and he spills pre-cum, after a few more strokes- it's very obvious Keith's not going to last much longer - if the constant stream of curses and Lance's name is anything to go by.

"Fuck Lance - I'm gonna cum"

"I know baby - come on - cum for me - come for me Keith" Lance says - giving one last bite to Keith's neck.

"LANCE!" The name dies on Keith's lips as he comes harder then he ever has before - the over large condom filling with strings of white. Lance slows down his strokes as Keith rides out his orgasm.

"Oh my god" Keith sighs, whimpering slightly as Lance releases his oversensitive cock.

"You okay?" Lance asks gently - carding his hand through Keith's disheveled hair.

"Yeah - t-thanks for....uh...everything" Keith says shyly leaning into Lance's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to have them sitting in front of an alien audience *cough* exhibition kink *cough* but the first draft got lost so y’all got this instead lmfao


End file.
